


Impractical Practice

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [156]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Bleeding Effect Medical Theory, Canon History, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Zahara knew what the Bleeding Effect was, in theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impractical Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



Zahara knew what the Bleeding Effect was, in theory. She had received a message before, just before she left for Jerusalem. All of the Fortress healers had. Though the specific location of the sender was unknown-- it was, according to her teacher when she asked, probably a deployed team in Templar territory-- the question had presented a good deal of talk amongst the medical personal of the city.

Would the viewing of genetic memory-- memories stored in human DNA-- cause the brain to replay the visual information stored within?

It was a pretty simple question, but rife with possibilities. One hypothesis after another had raced through their community, followed by arguments and counter-arguments, citations of medical papers, evidence or lack thereof.

It was all conjecture, of course. Medical science had not advanced far enough to view this hypothetical genetic memory, but it was conjecture backed up by the community mind of Masyaf's best and greatest healers.

In the end, it was agreed that yes, if genetic memory existed and could be viewed, it was not beyond reason to believe that the brain might skip back to it like a scratched record. This had been argued, Zahara was proud to recall, by herself: If the brain jumped back to memories of the current lifetime, why would it not jump back to another? An individual stored memories everywhere, not just their brain. The Assassins trained their combat skills until every motion was buried in their muscles, and they could react without thought. Even the healers, intended never to meet open combat with their enemies, practiced self-defensive maneuvers until they did so without thinking. Zahara herself could pin a snake where it slithered with just an awareness of it's intent to strike her and no choice on her part to move.

Therefor, bringing these core-deep memories to the forefront was nothing less than layering one traumatic memory on the body. Not only was it possible for the mind and body to trick one's awareness, but it was unrealistic to think that it would not.

She had been certain of her theory, of her ground, and had defended it politely, but firm, just as Papa and Rami and Kadar had taught her. But thinking on it now, looking back on it, as she looked upon the rescued Assassin and Cadet from Templar clutches, Zahara honestly never wished to be more wrong about anything than she did about this.

But of course, she wasn't.


End file.
